doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rolman Bastidas
) |nombre_completo = Rolman Horacio Bastidas Rauseo |familiares = Eduardo Bastidas (hermano) |pais = Venezuela República Dominicana |pais_interprete = Venezuela |estado = Activo ocasionalmente |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela|ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor |ingreso_doblaje = 1992}}thumb|230 px|Rolman Bastidas grabando Rolman Bastidas es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano, que ha doblado a varios personajes en el doblaje venezolano. Es conocido por interpretar a Harold en Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial y Roy Mustang en la serie de anime Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood entre otros papeles. Además de locución, realiza comerciales para TV y radio y eventos privados de entretenimiento. thumb|right|230 pxEl 13 de agosto de 2016 anuncia su (posible) retiro del doblaje y a diversos estudios de doblaje, esto debido a que se mudaría a República Dominicana.Facebook - Rolman Bastidas. Publicado el 14 de agosto de 2016. Sin embargo el 23 de noviembre del mismo año, confirmó que seguía doblando algunas producciones desde el país en el que actualmente reside.Facebook - Rolman Bastidas. Publicado el 23 de noviembre de 2016. Tuck.png|Tuck Foley en Danny Phantom. su personaje mas conocido HaroldTDI.png|Harold en Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial. Bummer.png|Andrew Bummer en Stoked! Locos por las olas. PottytheParrot.jpg|Potty (2ª voz) en Bob Esponja. Padreesponja.png|Harold Pantalones Cuadrados en Bob Esponja. Perca-perkins.png|Perca Perkins (2ª voz) en Bob Esponja. Simon-char.jpg|Tuck en Cosas de chicos y chicas. Grab03290.png|Burt Burtonberger en Kid vs. Kat. Señor_cobaya_pdd.png|Sr. Cobaja en Pinky Dinky Doo. Bobby_boom_pdd.png|Bobby Boom en Pinky Dinky Doo. Red Tornado.png|Tornado Rojo para DC Entertaiment. Tbone.png|T-Bone en Clifford. HXE-ScottSummers.png|Cíclope en Hombres X: Evolución. Nabu.jpg|Nabu en Club Winx. Roys6.png|Roy(1°voz) también en Club Winx. Theo2.png|Teo en Maya y Miguel. Walden.png|Walden en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Cerdo.png|Cerdo en La granja. Sid3.png|Sid (1ª voz) en Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios. Friday.png|Friday en Lucky Fred. Robert.png|Robert en Lucky Fred. Lazy-town-pixel.png|Pixel en LazyTown. Zeg-character-art.png|Zeg en Blaze and the Monster Machines BobPS.png|Bob en La pandilla de la selva: al rescate. Walt_Clarence.png|Walt en Clarence. Bandicam_2015-04-25_10-03-36-483.jpg|Capitán en Trompa Tren. Character_large-leslie.jpg|Sr. Leslie Noodman en Sanjay y Craig. Mr._SmileyPNG.png|Sr. Sonrisas en Steven Universe. Foo_harveybeaks.jpg|Foo en Harvey Beaks. roy mustang.jpeg|Roy Mustang de Fulllmetal Alchemistl y Fullmetal Achemist Brotherhood. Norris2.png|Sr. Norris en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez!. Rutledge.jpg|Rutledge Wood en Top Gear Shippingwars-s6-dusty-castbio.jpg|Dusty Davies de Guerra de Envíos Rene-nezhoda-storage-wars.jpg|René Nezhoda en ¿Quién da más? Tyler-dale-american-restoration.jpg|Tyler Dale en Los Restauradores AO_Nerville.jpg|Nerville en La naranja molesta. angel.dn.jpg|Angel Batista en Dexter. will.JPG|Will Graham en la serie Hannibal. Joe-509.jpg| Charles Boyle en Brooklyn 9-9. Sammy the Echidna.png|Sammy en Los hermanos Koala. Filmografía Anime Shinichiro Miki *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Roy Mustang *Galaxy Angel - Ludwig Otros *Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy Mustang *The Prince of Tennis - Takashi Kawamura *Transformers Armada - Billy *Nodame Cantabile - Ryutaro Mine / Letreros / Voces adicionales *Twin Spica - Fuchuya Shinnosake *Hack//SIGN - Sora *S-CRY-ed - Ryuhou *Bokurano - Daiichi Yamura *Gantz - Matsumura *Solty Rei - Yuto K Steel *Stratos 4 - Sora Ikeda *Black Cat - David Pepper / Frit Morris (ep 3-4) *Vandread - Líder de los humanos *Duel Masters - Knight *Matantei Loki Ragnarok - Fenryr / Narración *Battle B-Daman - Yamato Delgado *Beyblade - A.J. Topper *Steel Angel Kurumi Shiki - Tenkai Sumeragi *Tsukihime - Nero Chaos *El Conde de Monte Cristo - Albert *Mushishi - Kai (ep 18) / Taku (ep 26) *Blue Dragon - Regolas / Gilliam / Amigo de Shu *Transformers Cybertron - Coby *Transformers Energon - Wingsaber/Wind Dager *Di Gi Charat Nyo - Tai *Pita Ten - Profesor *DNA² - Voces adicionales *Slayers Next - Príncipe Alfred, Mesero (ep. 7) *Viewtiful Joe - Caja de Sorpresas / Gato de Jugete (un cap.) *Trinity Blood - Hyuge Series animadas Rob Paulsen *Las aventuras de Coco Fred - Coco Fred Otros *Winx Club: **'Nabú' **'Profesor Avalon' **'Roy' (5ª temp.) **Mike (3ª temp.) **Romeo (ep. 28) **Sirviente (ep. 31) **Hombre en Espero (ep. 59) **Guardián del inframundo (ep. 63) **Gantlos equivocado (Episodio 81) **Hombre en la radio (ep. 89) *Daniel El Tigre - Narrador / Ero el Panadero *Thundercats (2011) - Tigro *Redakai: conquista el Kairu - Kox *Justicia Joven - Tornado Rojo / Zatara / Sr. Tornado *Pop Pixie - Floxy *Lucky Fred - Friday / Padre falso de Braianna *Bob Esponja - Primo Stanley (personaje episódico) / Fred / Perca Perquins /Voces adicionales *Danny Phantom - Tucker "Tuck" *Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción, Drama total: Gira mundial y Drama total: La venganza de la Isla- Harold *Kid vs. Kat - Burt Burtonburger *Planeta Sheen - Grish el hermoso *La granja - Cerdo, Ed (ep. 10), Presentación, Presentador del Zbox360, Voces adicionales *Niño Ardilla - Rodney *La pandilla de la selva: al rescate - Bob *Legión de Superhéroes - Superman *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Michael Johnson, Megatech *La Gatita Poppy - Hugo *Zorrino Kung Fu - Cerdo *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Andrew Baummer *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Barriguita Risueña, Lord Panqueque, voces diversas *Edgar & Ellen - Miles Knightleigh *Planeta Sketch - Ninja Resuelvetodo *Jacobo Dos Dos - Wilson *Secundaria de clones - Sr. Mayordomotron, Ponce de León, Apestosín, Cangrejón, Paco *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Walden *Clifford - T-Bone *Hombres X: Evolución - Scott Summers / Cíclope *Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios - Sid (1ª voz) *Jones, El Robot - Socks (2ª voz) *Los hermanos Koala - Sammy *Engie Bengie - Engie Bengie *Mi Amigo es un Gigante - Sandborn *Batman, el valiente - Gnort, Adam Strange, Scooby-Doo *Chica Supersabia - Todd *Pinky Dinky Doo - Sr. Cobaya / Bobby Boom *Martin Mystery - Marvin *Samurai Jack - Voces adicionales *Los Jóvenes Titanes - Control Fenómeno / Johnny Rancid (2da Voz) *Lola & Virginia - Agi / Yukio *Elías, el botecito de rescate - Crucero *Martha habla - Danny Lorraine *Maya y Miguel - Teo *Los Oblongs - George Klimer *Ratón Esponja - Rolo *Pixcodelics - Pix *El show de Brak - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Capitán Flamingo - Narrador *Chuggington - ? *Universitarios - Spud, Voces adicionales *The Batman - Voces adicionales *Ser Ian - Voces adicionales *Locos dieciséis - Voces adicionales (doblaje venezolano) *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Voces adicionales *Dora, la exploradora - El pollo rojo, Voces adicionales *Go, Diego, Go! - Voces adicionales *Animales en calzones - Voces adicionales *El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly - Señor Duende (Padre de Ben) *Sanjay y Craig - Sr. Leslie Noodman y Letreros *Steven Universe - Sr. Sonrisas *Harvey Beaks - Foo y Letreros *Zip Zip - Sr. Livingstone *Clarence - Walt (Padre de Breehn) *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Control Fenómeno, voces adicionales *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bod *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Voces adicionales *Rabbids Invasion - Voces adicionales *Trompa Tren - Capitán *El mundo de Eliot - Padre de Eliot *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Robin Hood / Santa Claus / Voces adicionales *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Ero el pastelero / Letreros *Blaze and the Monster Machines - Zeg *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Señor Caralarga *Dora y sus amigos - Voces adicionales *Peg + Gato - Sr. Richard *Campeones Sendokai - Kiet *Harvey Beaks - Foo (Todas las temporadas) Películas animadas *El regreso del grúfalo - Ratón (James Corden) *Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Embajador *Max Steel: Peligro de extinción - Agente de N-Tek *Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos - Agente #1 *All-Star Superman - Voces adicionales *Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Voces adicionales *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Dr. Will Magnus *La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Steve Trevor ''' *Batman: Año uno - Johnny Vitti *Frutillita: El Cielo Es El Límite - Señor Caralarga *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Oso *Una navidad abominable - Sr. Winterbottom *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Dr. Will Magnus *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Phil Grim *Los patines mágicos - Entrenador *El hijo de Batman - Voces adicionales *Traviesa Navidad - Voces adicionales '''Películas de anime Koji Tsujitani *Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo - Monje Miroku (Varios diálogos) *Inuyasha la película 3:La espada conquistadora - Monje Miroku 'Películas' Aidan Quinn *Los caballos de McBride - Matt Davidson (2012) *Whitney Brown - Henry Brown (2011) Adrien Brody *Indiferencia - Henry Barthes (2011) *Giallo - Giallo (2009) venezolano Otros *Seeds of yesterday - Bart Foxworth (James Maslow) (2015) *Todo por la música - T.J. Harris (Chris Sheffield) (2013) *Todo sobre ti - Gerard (Peter Dinklage) (2013) *Scary Movie 5 - Ja' Marcus (Snoop Dogg), Dorn Kolb (Ben Cornish), Insertos, Voces adicionales (2013) *Tom, Dick y Harriet - Reese Dazinger (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Vehículo 19 - Mohawk (Welile Nzuza) y Voces adicionales (2013) *El ejecutor - Marcus Baptiste (Christian Slater) (2012) venezolano *The Place Beyond the Pines - Avery Cross (Bradley Cooper) (2012) venezolano *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Jerry (Seth Rogen) (2012) *3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom - Bruce (Chris O'Dowd) (2012) *Corre y pega - Sandy Osterman (Sean Hayes) (2012) venezolano *C'mon Man - Jeff Woods (Tony Rock) (2012) *Hielo en el cielo - Rector Hermann Meyer (Michael Lerchenberg), Voces adicionales (2011) *De Prada a Nada - Edward Ferris (Nicholas D'Agosto) (2011) *Misión secreta - Ben Geary (Topher Grace) (2011) venezolano *Source Code - Colter Stevens (Jake Gyllenhaal) (2011) venezolano *Fuerzas especiales - Hunt (Michael Jai White) (2011) *I Will Follow - Evan (Blair Underwood) (2011) *Súper - Frank D'Arbo / Crimson Bolt (Rainn Wilson) (2010) *The Good Witch's Gift - Derek Sanders (Noah Cappe) (2010) *El barco fantasma - Downey (Henry Nixon) (2009) (versión DVD) *Vidas robadas - Tom Adkins Sr. (Jon Hamm) / Mark Wakefield (Graham Phillips) (2009) *The Vicious Kind - J.T. (Vittorio Brahm) (2009 *Creation - Joseph Hooker (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2009) *La señora milagro - Seth Webster (James Van Der Beek) (2009) *El mensajero - Alan (Michael Chernus) (2009) *Toe to Toe - Kevin (Gaius Charles) (2009) *Birds of America - Morrie (Matthew Perry) (2008) *Trucker - Runner (Nathan Fillion) (2008) *The Lucky Ones - T.K. Poole (Michael Peña) (2008) venezolano *El Espiritu - Mahmoud (Eric Balfour) (2008) venezolano *Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero - Arturo Pendragon (Aaron Burns) (2008) *El escapista - Viv Batista (Seu Jorge) (2008) *Monster Ark - Russell (Bill Parks) (2008) *Batalla escolar - Hamish (Yann Bernaquez) (2008) *El monstruo de roca - Voces adicionales (2008) *El tesoro de Troya - Heinrich Schliemann (Heino Ferch) (2007) *Lord of War - Jack Valentine (Ethan Hawke) (2005) *The Amateurs - Howard (Steven Weber) (2005) *El hotel de los sueños: México - Charles (Manuel Witting) (2005) *Perfume - Guido (Peter Gallagher) (2001) *La sombra del vampiro - Gustav von Wangenhein (Eddie Izzard) (2000) *Sangre y vino - Henry (Harold Perrineau) (1996) *Dirty Dancing - Stan (Wayne Knight) (1987) venezolano *Hamburger Hill - Pvt. Joe Beletsky (Tim Quill) (1987) venezolano Series de TV Rob Paulsen ''' *Big Time Rush - Sam SelMart '''Otros *Penny Dreadful- Victor Frankestein *El proyecto Mindy - Dennis (Ed Helms) *Big Time Rush - Wayne Wayne *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Nick Bulens (Kevin Janssens) *Los Kennedy - Bobby Kennedy (Barry Pepper) *Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Eric Tanner / Voces adicionales (1ª y 3ª temp.) *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Jared "Coop" Cooper *The Naked Brothers Band - Matt Peinfield *Lockie Leonard - Sarge Leonard *Intercambio extranjero - Martin *Escuela de espías - Chad *Connor Undercover - Eduardo Garci *El mundo de Indie - Vikram Mehta *El ciber-mundo de las chicas - Padre de Jackie *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Brobee / Jack Black *Teens al poder - Jack Braddock *Perfume de verano - Park Jung Jae *Última onda - Elliot / Scott / Voces adicionales *Weeds - Voces adicionales *Billy El Exterminador - Voces adicionales *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Voces adicionales *La radio libre de Roscoe - Voces adicionales *Dexter - Angel Batista *LazyTown - Pixel (doblaje venezolano) *La naranja molesta - Nerville *Motel Bates - Caleb Calhoun *Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Charles Boyle (temp. 1-2) *Episodios - Andy Button (Joseph May) *Californication - Hank Moody (temp 7) 'Series reality / Telerrealidades' *La pequeña familia de terra - Joe Gnoffo *Pequeña mujer - Joe Gnoffo *Comidas Exóticas - Andrew Zimmern *Decodificado - Brad Meltzer *Top Gear - Rutledge Wood *Paranormal State - Sergey *Survive This: ¿Quién quiere irse? - Zac *Videos Divertidos de Animal Planet - ' Keegan - Michael Key' (2ª voz) *La historia de la tierra - Doctor Claudio La Torre *Proyecto Adrenalina - Andrew Brownlee (2do Adrenalita supremo del año) y otros competidores *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Josh *Bodas espectaculares - Voces diversas *Criss Angel Mindfreak - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Narrador cronista *Alienígenas ancestrales - Giorgio A. Tsoukalos *Búsqueda Alienígena - Giorgio A. Tsoukalos *Contacto extraterrestre - Giorgio A. Tsoukalos *Bad Ink - Voces adicionales *¿Quién da más? - René Nezhoda *Guerra de Envíos - Dusty Davies *Los restauradores - Tyler Dale *El precio de la historia - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de tesoros - Voces adicionales 'Documentales' *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Lindsay Powell (1ª voz) *Máquinas de Maldad - Eric Strauss *Mi corta vida - Dr. Mark O'Carroll *Territorio salvaje - Voces diversas *Mundos perdidos - Voces adicionales *Food Tech - Boby Bognar *Decodificado - Brad Meltzer *Drogas, negocio redondo - Voces adicionales 'Dramas coreanos' *Mil Días de promesas - Jang Jae Min 'Dramas chinos' *Sinfonía de amor - Liu Chen Xi 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *El beso del escorpión - Marco Santos Referencias *Imagen de: Perfil de Windows Live "Voces y caras de Venezuela" Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010